What Doesn't Kill You
by splashfire99
Summary: Sequel to Cheated. So Hikaru is with Kyoya, but things aren't over yet. Hyoma, upon finding that Asuri has also cheated on him, keeps on pestering Hikaru to come back to him. With an upcoming competition that both she and Asuri are taking part in, Hikaru teams up with Kyoya and his cousin Kairi to teach both Hyoma and Asuri a lesson! KyoyaxHikaru, and a bit more NilexKairi
1. Prologue: The Last Time We Saw Hyoma

**Prologue: The last time we saw Hyoma…**

Hyoma was smirking as he walked down the street. He was on his way to meet his girlfriend Asuri. _I sure taught Hikaru that she's not as pretty as Asuri._ He thought, pleased. But what a shock he got when he rounded the corner and saw Asuri snogging another guy! He angrily stormed off, muttering under his breath. _Now what should I do? _He could crawl back to Hikaru, but he knew she was with Kyoya now. My reputation is ruined, Hyoma thought cunningly. _I'll persuade Hikaru to dump Kyoya and get back with me._


	2. What Doesn't Kill You

**What Doesn't Kill You**

Hikaru ran away from Hyoma's grasp. "Stop following me, you JERK!" She screamed over her shoulder. She ran on and on until she was sure that cheater was out of sight. Hikaru heaved a sigh of relief. "Hikaru! A voice shouted. Hikaru smiled when she saw her boyfriend Kyoya running towards her. "You okay? What happened?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Hikaru groaned. "Hyoma was stalking me again." "I expected that." He said, shrugging. Hyoma was an idiot. When he was with Hikaru, he cheated on her with some slut named Asuri. Hikaru was upset when she found out, and she tried to win him back, but it was no use. But NOW, when she had finally moved on with Kyoya, that Asuri girl cheated on Hyoma with another boy. So, in order not to create a bad reputation for himself, he had started tailing Hikaru, pleading with her to make up with him and dump Kyoya. Luckily, Hyoma never dared to do that when Kyoya was around. The last time he did, he almost got his front teeth punched out.

"Ahem." Kyoya jumped a little and turned around. Kairi was standing behind them. "Kairi?" Hikaru said. "Cousin!" Kyoya exclaimed. Of course, Kairi understood their problem. A few years back, her boyfriend Chie cheated on her with another girl, Katie, whom he deemed as 'more attractive and elegant'. But last year, Kairi was up against him in a beybattle, and she kicked his butt very badly. And now, she had finally fallen for someone else: Kyoya's teammate Nile. "Let me guess… Hyoma?" Kairi asked. Hikaru nodded. "Yep." Kairi shook her head. "I knew it. He still hasn't learnt his lesson, and neither has Asuri." "Oh, she will, soon enough." Hikaru muttered. "Remember that talent contest we're taking part in tonight?" "Of course." Kyoya answered. "Asuri's in it, too. She's won it twice, so this time; we'll be knocking her off the top." "Fine." Kairi smirked. "We'll teach her a lesson first."

"Huh, yeah, right." The trio spun round. It was Asuri and her friends. "Hey, losers." She said, as her friends laughed. "Your fashion senses suck." Kairi straightened out her faded and dusty denim jacket and scowled. "Yeah, right. Who's the group that loves to wear incredibly short skirts that tend to attract molesters?" Kyoya smirked as Asuri stiffened, and her friends froze. Hikaru scoffed. "Yup. Besides, we are going to DESTROY you in this contest." Asuri laughed. "Good luck with that, Hicky. I'm the judges' favorite!" With that, she turned, and strutted off with her friends.

Kairi folded her arms. "Who cares what she thinks? She doesn't control us!" "Yeah." Kyoya agreed, clenching his fists. Hikaru placed her hand on Kyoya's cheek. "Relax guys. We'll beat her for sure." Kyoya smiled back. "For sure." He leaned over and kissed Hikaru on the cheek.

That night the trio turned up backstage. All three were wearing their blader outfits. They spotted Asuri wearing a sparkly white dress and fake tiara for her usual gymnastics routine. Asuri sniffed at them. They ignored her and walked past. "So, we're the fifth to go on." Kairi said. "Yep." Hikaru added. "There are eleven performances. Asuri's the ninth." She peeked through the curtains. Sure enough, Hyoma was amongst the audience. His eye caught hers, and he smirked. Hikaru groaned and pulled herself back. "Ready guys?" She asked, grabbing her base guitar. "Ready." Kyoya said, snagging his pair of drumsticks. "Ready." Kairi said, slinging on her lead guitar.

Time seemed to fly, soon it was their turn. Hikaru purposely avoided Hyoma's gaze as she grabbed the mic. Kyoya sat behind the drum set. Then, Hikaru let out a couple of low chords on her bass guitar. Kairi played along, playing a bunch of higher chords. Then, Hikaru began to sing the lyrics of "What Doesn't Kill You" by Kelly Clarkson.

Kyoya was actually a natural at the drums. He even tossed and caught his drumsticks in midair while drumming. In the middle of the first verse, the audience started to clap and sway to the music. Some people were joining in the singing. And in the chorus, some people pumped their fists in the air to the beat of the music. Kairi was very strong on her lead guitar. She put her best effort into it as she struck chord after chord. Hikaru was on bass guitar, but she was singing too, and her voice was amazing. No sooner than they had passed the bridge, now everyone was cheering, clapping, swaying, and singing at the top of their voices.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone__  
_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
_

When the music ended, the crowd erupted into loud cheers as the three took a bow. Hikaru smiled at Kyoya. "You did better than I expected." She said. Kyoya blushed. "Well, uh…" Hikaru grabbed his collar, leaned over, and kissed him. The whole audience sighed. "Aaaw!" Kyoya wrapped his arms around Hikaru and pulled her closer to him. But a few seconds later, somebody grabbed Kyoya's shoulders and pulled him away. Hikaru jerked back in shock, to see Hyoma pushing him to the floor. "Hey!" Kyoya yelled. Hyoma glared down at him. "Keep your hands off MY girlfriend." The audience gasped as Hikaru's eyes became ablaze. "What do you mean 'your girlfriend'?" she snapped. Hyoma grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, Hikaru, you used to be my girlfriend. Why can't we just start over?" "She loves Kyoya now, buddy." Kairi emerged from behind Hikaru. "Besides, you cheated on her!" That was a trigger sentence for the crowd to stand up and boo. But not at Hikaru Kyoya, or Kairi. "Boo!" They shouted. "Get off the stage, loser!" Someone screamed. "First, you cheat on her, and now you try to suck up to her!" Another person yelled. Hyoma turned red in the face. "Grr…" He was obviously humiliated, and he ran off the stage. Kairi smiled as the crowd broke into a thunderous applause. "One down." Hikaru said. "And one to go."

After that, the trio waited backstage. The rest of the performers praised them. "That was the coolest performance I had ever watched! I love Kelly Clarkson!" One dark haired girl that looked a lot like Asuri smiled at them. Except that she was wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and a cap.

Asuri didn't seem to be as good as she usually was. She almost ripped over her ribbon twice. She dropped it thrice. At the end of her performance, the applause wasn't as loud as before. In fact, the only ones that gave her the loud cheering was her friends, but everyone else turned to see who it was.

Later on, the judges were announcing the winners. "In third place, Yuriko, and her amazing hip hop performance!" Asuri's little sister, the one who praised them, ran onstage to get her bronze trophy. "In second place, Minoru and the Dynamic Four!" A turquoise haired boy and four others exchanged knuckle bumps before heading onstage. "And in first place…for the third time, Asuri and her fantastic ribbon gymnastics routine!" _What?!_Hikaru thought in shock. Kairi's face went white, and Kyoya's blue eyes widened in dismay. Asuri glided onstage proudly, but hardly anyone clapped for her. She took her big golden trophy and walked to the mic as her friends smirked. The audience started to murmur. They were not happy. "I can't believe I got first place for the third time." She said. "I'd like to thank my friends for supporting me, and-"

"Enough of all the drama crap!" yelled a voice. Backstage, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kairi peeked through the curtains in shock. That voice was familiar! It was their friend, Miku Kitsuma. Her eyes were filled with rage, and her dark blue curls bounced as she stood up. "Two face!" She screamed. "This thing sucks!" Meiko Mitsune, Kairi's childhood friend, yelled and jerked her index at the judges. "Miku! Meiko!" Madoka hissed. But Sakura shook her head. Then, she jumped up, and called out, "This contest is just crap!" "Yeah! I've never seen such a crazy bunch of judges like you!" Carol, another friend yelled. "Asuri's performance didn't even match up to Kyoya, Hikaru and Kairi's!" As the audience murmured their agreement to that, Madoka sighed, and shouted, "Yeah! And you're telling me they didn't even get to third? You are mad." But the judges and Asuri's friends glared at them.

Just then, another group stood up behind. Believe it or not, it was Nile, Demure, Benkei, Masamune, Zeo, Toby, and Asuri's sister Yuriko! "My sister does not deserve to be first! She's a cheater! Those three teens should be in the top spot!" She yelled. Asuri's face got red. "Replay! Replay!" Nile shouted. He and Kairi (who was still peeking out the curtains) exchanged a sly grin. "Replay! Replay!" The audience chorused. Hikaru, shocked, turned to Kairi. Kairi shrugged. "Okay then, why don't we try Paramore?"

They grabbed their stuff and sneaked onstage behind Asuri. As they got ready, Kairi raised her hand and riffed out a chord so loud, that Asuri almost fell over in fright. At which the audience, minus her friends, laughed. Kyoya drummed out a fast tune as Hikaru and Kairi struck their chords. Soon, the tune to Renegade by Paramore filled the auditorium. Now it was Kairi's turn to sing.

_The grass wasn't green enough here  
_

_After watering it with my tears  
_

_I'm not sure where you went  
_

_Now we are, just past tense  
_

_The snakes, they are slithering in  
_

_Chasing me to my end  
_

_I can't say where that is  
_

_I'm running again_

_And, when I get there_

_It won't be far enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_It's in my blood_

_If ever I get there_

_It won't be fast enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_I always was_

Already, the audience was singing and clapping. Asuri shuffled to one side, utterly humiliated too, but ignored. When the song finished, the three took a bow. The audience cheered, and all of them suddenly ran onstage. A photographer for the local newspaper took pics of the trio being hoisted up by the happy crowd, and also of an angry Asuri putting her trophy on the floor, shoving it aside, and storming off the stage, followed by her friends.

Embarrassed, the head judge took the golden trophy from the floor, with no scratches, luckily, and gave it to Hikaru. "Well, the audience loves you three." He said awkwardly. "So I guess you guys deserve this. Hikaru held the trophy up high as everyone cheered. Nile and Kairi shared a hug. Kyoya smiled. "We did it." He leaned over and kissed Hikaru. The crowd sighed again at the romantic-ness, but louder this time.

This was a day they would never forget. Especially when they saw the paper the next day. "Hey, look." Kairi pointed at the picture. "There's Asuri's elbow!" "Where's the rest of her?" Kyoya asked teasingly. "Storming out of the picture!" Hikaru snickered. The three shared a laugh. They had managed to teach both cheaters a lesson using one thing. "Looks like we killed two birds with one stone." Kairi said, smirking. "Yep, we sure did." Kyoya agreed. Hikaru smiled. "We sure did."

END


End file.
